In both agricultural and industrial uses it is advantageous to be able to secure a bucket to a wall for vertical support. When hanging a bucket in this position it is also advantageous that the bucket be easily engaged or disengaged.
As an example of a particular use, let us consider the watering of a horse in a horse stall. Since the water must be constantly changed, the means of holding the bucket must be capable of easy engagement and disengagement. Also, it is desirable that the procedure for engaging and disengaging the bucket be straight-forward, for often young children perform the task of changing water. It is further advantageous for the procedure not to be complex, for a bucket of water can be a heavy item and not easily manuevered.
A further requirement for an agricultural uses is that the holder be capable of securing a number of standard buckets. By allowing for the use of standard buckets, the user is then able to use surplus items for the watering of horses, etc.
A number of United States Patents have been directed to the holding of articles. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,375 by B. R. Falherty an article holder is disclosed. The invention is directed as a holder for cups, cans, and similar items. Thus, the invention is not designed to hold articles of considerable weight. The means of holding the articles secure, is a spring with hooks on either end.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,976 by Chernewski a holding device for potted plants and flower boxes is disclosed. The device comprises an L-shaped vertical support which is affixed to a wall with a horizontal ledge upon which the flower pot or saucer may rest. A down-turned tongue secures the rim of the flower pot. The down-turned tongue slides into position. In the present invention the requirement of an extended horizontal ledge, and the incumbent requirement of strengthening an extended horizontal ledge is prevented by a lower curved flange. The lower curved flange in conjunction with a curved bracket allow the bucket holder to remain effective and compact.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,205 by Ballester a corner suspendable pail and hanger is disclosed. In the Ballester Patent, a specially designed bracket and specially designed bucket meet the requirement of hanging a pail in a corner. The reason for hanging a bucket in a corner is the added security from the two surrounding walls. In the present invention, however, the bucket achieves this capability with a stop within the inner wall of the bucket. The stop abuts the curved retainer bracket which prevents the bucket from accidentally disengaging.
Among the advantages of the present invention is the compactness of the holder. The bucket holder lies essentially flush with the wall on which it is attached unlike the above patents disclosed. This is a particular safety advantage in industrial and agricultural uses for where the bucket is disengaged, a horizontal ledge is left projecting from the wall posing a hazard to persons or animals moving past. Furthermore, an exposed horizontal ledge is vulnerable to damage itself when an animal comes into contact or rubs against the ledge.
A final advantage of the present invention is its ease of manufacture. All components of the holder are easily manufactured and assembled.